Survivor: Jump City
by The Volatile Genius
Summary: The Teenage Stars of Catoon Network from Teen Titans, YuGiOh!, and Family Guy enter a freeforall to see which one of them is the true Survivor!


_CarTeen-_Survivor: Jump City

**Cast:**

Robin- "I'm not going to let anyone but me win this!"

Starfire- "I will no longer be a doormat. Look out!"

Cyborg- " I'm gonna win and get me some booty! Booya!"

Beastboy- "I'm the real funny guy, but I can let loose."

Raven- "I'm only in this for the prize money..."

Jinx- "I WILL win this!"

Mammoth- "Aahhh! Aahhh! Aahhh! Aahhh! I'm so irrelivant!"

Gizmo- "I'll beat all of those snot-heads!"

Speedy- "Me likey sugar!"

Bee- "I can do this. All I have to do is try. Or hurt someone! Hahahaha!"

Chris Griffin- "Hahaha. I wanna win!"

Meg Griffin- "Maybe if I do this, I'll get more friends!"

Brian Griffin- "What! I am fourteen, Einstien!

Yugi- "I believe in the Heart of the Cards!"

Tea- "Friendship, friendship, blahblahblah! I'm getting mean!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome, Teen Survivors!" said the lovable new host, Meatwad accompanied by his co-hosts Frylock and Master Shake. "You have all been brought here to compete at any means nessecary to win the grand prize of... a brand new, private, first-class, Italian Villa!" Shake said. "But first, you must vote out the weak and make allegiances to stay in the game!" Frylock explained.

"I'm so phyched!" Tea hollered, as she started to punch Yugi in the arm. "Tea, please stop...Oww," Yugi whimpered. "Get over it, sissy! I could beat you 'till yo' momma come for yo' sorry tail cause you bleedin' to deaf!" Cyborg said.

"Everyone to the Island!" Frylock yelled from atop the large yacht with Meatwad and Shake as well. As everyone started to board, Shake hollered, "Get there anyway possible together! Haha!" And then three hosts shot across the water in the huge, luxury boat.

"Well, that was unexpected," Brian the Dog said. "Who's up for some leg exercises? Mine have been feeling a little stiff lately.. and uh... yeah... Did anyone else see 'Catwoman'? Yeah that was pretty bad, wasn't it? Yup, pretty bad. I didn't expect that out of Halle Berry, I mean-"

"Titans, move!" Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans yelled. As he did so, Beast Boy turned into a giant squid, Raven grabbed Cyborg and she turned into her now infamous dark energy and took the shape of a bird. They then rocketed off torwards the small island. Starfire grabbed BB squid who in turn rapped a tentacle around each of her legs. BB wrapped one around Robin and one around Chris and Meg. "Don't worry about me, we Griffins still have our powers," Brian casually replied as he ran across the ocean to the Island. Chris demonstrated his pyrokinesis and Meg poked Robin in the eye really hard.

"Yugi, how are we gonna get across the ocean?" Tea asked. "Simple," Yugi said, taking out his deck. "I summon Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness!" Nothing happened. "Yugi, they're just cards! They can't do that!" Tea said worriedly. "Ahahaha! Heart of the Cards, Heart of the Cards! Ahahaha!" Yugi manically replied. "Uhhh.. come on Yugi," she said, holding his hand as walking him around the beach. She spotted the Hive, and in particular Gizmo readying the 'Tech-no Hover Boat'. "Can we ride with you?" she asked them. "Whatever," Jinx replied. The five of them left off the beach nearing 150 mph attempting to ready Yugi into a straight-jacket.

"Bee, will you carry me across the ocean?" Speedy asked her politely. "No, fool! Hahaha!" she replied. She flew off as Speedy to out his PDA and ordered some special arrows. When he got them by air delivery (like off of a parachute!), he shot two of them off at the same time and stuck two in the ground in front of him and pushed their tails in. The unbreakable matierial he uses to tip his arrows shot out like a artist painting a canvas. In a few seconds it had reached the arrows he had already shot that had landed right a t the other beach on the Island. Speedy readied himself for the long walk across the Island, and was off.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Please Review!


End file.
